Chat Room Fun
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: The title basically says it all. At first it's just Rogue and Kitty but guess who all joins the chat room fun?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

SO i saw a fanfic like this a long time ago and loved it...so i wrote one of my own.

Hope you enjoy :)

(Whoever wrote the one that inspired me please don't sue)

Couples: Kiotr, Romy (of course)

* * *

><p><em>Kitkat94:<em> Kitty

_Untouched058: _Rogue

_KingOfHearts1: _Remy

_Russian56metal: _Piotr

_FuzzyElf33: _Kurt

_IceIceBaby:_ Bobby

* * *

><p><strong>Chat room 1<strong>

_Kitkat94 and Untouched058 have signed into Chat room 1_

_Kitkat94: _Hey Rogue!

_Untouched058:_ Hey Kitty

_Kitkat94: _Like how'd u kno it was me?

_Untouched058:_ Kitkat? Really? U don't expect ppl 2 figure that out

_Kitkat94:_ Well…yeah I guess it's obvious.

_Untouched058:_ Just a little.

_Kitkat94:_ OMG, Piotr is outside! I can see him from my window 3

_Untouched058:_ *eye roll* the whole mansion knows u love him. U should go talk 2 him.

_Kitkat94: _Ur one 2 talk! I'll like talk to Piotr once you talk to Remy

_Untouched058:_ Never! Damn Swamp Rat ain't worth my time

_Kitkat94:_ yeah, like whatever. Ohmygoddd, he's working out!

_Untouched058:_ Stop staring Kitty, u'll look like a creeper

_Kitkat94: _*google eyes* I love his muscles

_Untouched058:_ Stalker

_Kitkat94:_ Like you've never stared at Remy

_Untouched058:_ I haven't!

_Kitkat94: _Lies… he's doing push-ups now! ;))

_Untouched058:_ Kitty, you have a problem

_Kitkat94:_ No I don't! Oh darn he went inside :(

_Untouched058:_ poor kitty

_Russian56metal is requesting to join chat room 1_

_Kitkat94:_ THAT"S HIM!

_Untouched058: _Ur screwed

_Kitkat94:_ DELETE DELETE DELETE

_Untouched058:_ u know just typing delete will not delete the convo, right?

_Kitkat94:_ What do I do!

_Untouched058:_ Sign off and sign onto chat room 2

_Kitkat94:_ OMG thnxx Rogue

_Kitkat94 has signed off of chat room 1_

_Untouched058 has signed off of chat room 1_

**Chat room 2**

_Kitkat94 and Untouched058 have signed in to Chat room 2_

_Russian56metal is requesting to join chat room 2_

_Kitkat94 has accepted Russian56metal request_

_Kitkat94:_ hey piotr

_Russian56metal:_ hello kitty

_Kitkat94:_ what's up :)

_Untouched058:_ hey colossus

_Russian56metal:_ hi, ummm who's untouched058?

_Kitkat94:_ Really Piotr? It's like totally Rogue!

_Russian56metal: _Oh, I'm sorry Rogue

_Untouched058:_ no prob… how was the workout?

_Russian56metal:_ u saw that?

_Untouched058:_ Kit did

_Kitkat94:_ HEY! I just happened to see u from my window

_Russian56metal:_ Well either way it was very good

_KingOfHearts1 is requesting to join chat room 2_

_Untouched058:_ Kitty don't u dare let him in!

_Russian56metal has accepted KingOfHearts1 request_

_Kitkat94: _hahahahahahahahaha Thank you Piotr :D

_KingOfHearts1:_ Bonjour mon amis

_Russian56metal:_ hello Remy

_Kitkat94:_ hey :)

_Untouched058:_ What r u doing here Gambit?

_KingOfHearts1:_ Just came 2 say hello

_Untouched058:_ Well u did that. Now u can leave

_KingOfHearts1:_ Non, I'd rather stay

_Kitkat94:_ good :) so like what's up with u

_KingOfHearts1: _bored in bed

_Untouched058:_ shocker

_KingOfHearts1:_ u could fix that as Remy could fix your screen name ;)

_Untouched058:_ GAMBIT! For one you'll die, for two I like my screen name

_KingOfHearts1:_ But Remy has a better 1 for u

_KingOfHearts1 has signed off of chat room 2 _

_Untouched058:_ thank god

_Kitkat94:_ u 2 cannot flirt that much and NOT like each other

_Untouched058:_ Wanna bet?

_Kitkat94:_ What do u think Piotr?

_Russian56metal:_ don't pull me into this

_Kitkat94:_ fine

_QueenOfHearts1: _Kit just give up I ain't never gonna say I like him

_Kitkat94:_ ummmm, Rogue?

_QueenOfHearts1:_ yeah?

_Kitkat94:_ Did u change ur screen name?

_QueenOfHearts1:_ What? NO! RREEEMMMYYY!

_KingOfHearts1 is requesting to join chat room 2_

_Kitkat94 has accepted KingOfHearts1 request_

_KingOfHearts1:_ u called Cherie?

_QueenOfHearts1:_ U HACKED ME?

_KingOfHearts1: _Oui

_QueenOfHearts1:_ CHANGE ME BACK B4 I RIP OFF UR HEAD!

_KingOfHearts1:_ No. Remy likes this name better

_QueenOfHearts1 has signed off of chat room 2_

_KingOfHearts1:_ :((

_Russian56metal:_ looks like that backfired on u

_KingOfHearts1:_ she'll b back mon ami

_Kitkat94:_ I liked it :)

_Untouched058 is requesting to join chat room 2_

_KingOfHearts1 has accepted Untouched058 request_

_Untouched058:_ Remy, I'm going to personally smack that smirk I know u have right now off of ur face! U hear me Swamp Rat?

_KingOfHearts1:_ It's just Remy in his room right now, you r welcome to join him

_Russian56metal:_ u might want to cool it just a bit man

_Untouched058:_ RREMMYY!

_FuzzyElf33 is requesting to join chat room 2_

_Kitkat94:_ Oooooo that's Kurt!

_Kitkat94 has accepted FuzzyElf33 request_

_Kitkat94_: Hey KURT!

_FuzzyElf33:_ Hey Kitty

_Untouched058:_ Uhhh, fuzzy elf?

_Russian56metal:_ please explain

_FuzzyElf33:_ Kitty made my profile

_KingOfHearts1:_ explained

_Kitkat94:_ hahahahahahahaha :)

_Untouched058:_ u really do have a problem Kitty

_Kitkat94:_ Ik :)

_KingOfHearts1:_ ;)

_Untouched058:_ Uck! What was that 4?

_KingOfHearts1:_ You

_Untouched058:_ Nasty, I need to go take a shower

_Untouched058 has signed off of chat room 2_

_Kitkat94:_ like I don't think she's coming back this time

_KingOfHearts1:_ Y?

_Kitkat94:_ Bc I can like hear her water running!

_FuzzyElf33:_ haha, she wasn't kidding

_KingOfHearts1:_ Well that's my cue ;)

_KingOfHearts1 has signed off of chat room 2_

_FuzzyElf33:_ oh god, this ain't gonna b good

_Russian56metal:_ agreed

_Kitkat94:_ hehehe I can't wait

_FuzzyElf33:_ If he dies today I KNEW NOTHING

_FuzzyElf33 has signed off of chat room 2_

_Russian56metal: _Guess its just u and me

_Kitkat94:_ Yeah I guess so :)

_Russian56metal:_ What would u like to discuss Kitty?

_IceIceBaby is requesting to join chat room 2_

_Kitkat94:_ Ahhhh, Bobby!

_Kitkat94 has signed off of chat room 2_

_Russian56metal has signed off of chat room 2_

* * *

><p><strong>If you want more, TELL ME!<strong>

**If you want me to use more/other characters, TELL ME**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XMEN/XMEN EVOLUTION**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody :)

Due to all the reviews I got telling me to do more chat room convos I DID!

Randomly thought of this one and hope you like it :)

Btw, please read the author's note at the bottom!

* * *

><p><em>Kitkat94:<em> Kitty

_Untouched058: _Rogue

_KingOfHearts1: _Remy

_Explosions321:_ Tabby

_2Hot2Handle:_ Roberto

_MindOverMatter: _Jean

* * *

><p><strong>Chat room 1<strong>

_Untouched058 and KingOfHearts1 have signed on to chat room 1_

_KingOfHearts1:_ Bonjour Cherie

_Untouched058: _Cajun what do u want this time?

_KingOfHearts1: _Remy's head still hurts :(

_Untouched058:_ Then u shouldn't b trying to sneak into my showers!

_KingOfHearts1:_ U didn't have to hit me

_Untouched058:_ It was just the stick of a plunger, man up!

_KingOfHearts1:_ U put a dent in my head

_Untouched058:_ :)

_KingOfHearts1: _now there's a bump

_Untouched058:_ =))

_KingOfHearts1: _glad this brings u so much joy

_Untouched058: _u learn ur lesson?

_KingOfHearts1: _course not

_Untouched058: _didn't think so

_Explosions321 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_Untouched058: _who's that?

_KingOfHearts1: _don't know

_KingOfHearts1 has accepted Explosions321 request_

_Explosions321: _Sup people?

_Untouched058: _Who are u

_Explosions321: _Guess, bc I'm bored and could use the entertainment

_Kitkat94 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_Untouched058 has accepted Kitkat94 request_

_Kitkat94: _Hey Rogue hey Remy hey Tabby

_Explosions321: _wow thnks Kitty

_Untouched058: _what's up Kit?

_Kitkat94:_ *reading convo* U HIT REMY IN THE HEAD?

_KingOfHearts1: _Oui petite she did

_Untouched058: _he asked for it!

_Explosions321: _will u 2 just make out and b done with this back and forth stuff?

_Untouched058: _Tabby shut up and go find ur entertainment elsewhere

_Explosions321: _but but but

_KingOfHearts1: _my head still hurts

_Kitkat94: _awwwww poor Remy :(

_Untouched058: _mhmm sure

_KingOfHearts1:_ don't u feel bad mon chere

_Untouched058: _No. Serves u right 4 trying 2 shower with me.

_Explosions321: _u can come shower with me ;)

_Untouched058: _u do know we can all read ur posts right?

_Explosions321: _What r u jealous Rogue?

_Untouched058: _nooo

_KingOfHearts1: _lying does not befit u

_Untouched058:_ who says I'm lying?

_Kitkat94: _I DO

_Explosions321:_ SO DO I

_2Hot2Handle is requesting to join chat room 1_

_Explosions321:_ hmmmmm_, _any1 with a name like that should provide a good time

_Explosions321 has accepted 2Hot2Handle request_

_Explosions321: _hey hot stuff

_2Hot2Handle: _that's me ;) who's this?

_Explosions321: _tabby

_2Hot2Handle: _Roberto

_MindOverMatter is requesting to join chat room 1_

_Explosions321: _more the merrier

_Explosions321 has accepted MindOverMatter request _

_Explosions321: _so who are u?

_MindOverMatter: _its jean

_Kitkat94: _like what's up with u?

_MindOverMatter:_ studying

_Untouched058: _like a good little girl

_MindOverMatter: _Tabby your comment was very inappropriate

_Explosions321: _u guna report me?

_MindOverMatter: _I should

_KingOfHearts1: _Just a joke, no need 2 tell Xavier

_MindOverMatter: _ur the 1 that started all this, I should report u!

_Untouched058: _tattletale

_MindOverMatter: _but I won't

_Explosions321: _lighten up and have a little fun

_Explosions321has signed off of chat room 1_

_Kitkat94:_ ummm, bye!

_Untouched058: _and I thought u had problems Kitty

_Kitkat94: _:/

_MindOverMatter:_ Someone's at my door.

_MindOverMatter:_ Oh wait it's tabb

_MindOverMatter has signed off of chat room 1_

_Untouched058: _guess she's gonna teach her to lighten up

_Kitkat94: _oh boy

_Untouched058: _well that's that

_KingOfHearts1:_ my head still hurts

_Untouched058: _uuuggghhhh

_Untouched058 has signed off of chat room 1_

_Kitkat94: _nice going

_KingOfHearts1: _time to apologize and charm, bye petite

_KingOfHearts1has signed off of chat room 1_

_Kitkat94: _*eye roll*

_Kitkat94: _o wait, no one's here to c it

_Kitkat94 has signed off of chat room 1_

_2Hot2Handle:_ wait what about me?

_2Hot2Handle: _o well

_2Hot2Handle has signed off of chat room 1_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XMENXMEN EVOLUTION**

**The next chat room will be teachers asking students questions as anonymous users! (Thank u polar bear bandit)**

**If u have questions u want them to ask tell me**

**Also, what are your guys' thoughts on a convo with the Brotherhood?**


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been awhile but i finally updated my chat room story!

This is the chapter with the teachers asking questions as anonymous users

Hope u enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><em>Kitkat94:<em> Kitty

_Untouched058:_Rogue

_KingOfHearts1:_Remy

_FuzzyElf33:_Kurt

_IceIceBaby:_ Bobby

_Shades826:_ Scott

_MindOverMatter:_Jean

* * *

><p><em>ProfessorX:<em>Xavier

_FeraCaeruleis:_ Hank (Beast)

_CanadianClaws:_Logan (Wolverine)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chat room 1<span>**

_ProfessorX and CanadianClaws have signed on to chat room 1_

_ProfessorX:_Hello Logan, I've been concerned lately about our students

_CanadianClaws:_And why's that Chuck?

_ProfessorX:_they seem preoccupied and unfocused during drills, and then they whine about the workload

_CanadianClaws:_that's nothing new

_ProfessorX:_ once in awhile I can accept but it's all the time and they could get seriously injured if they are not well enough prepared

_CanadianClaws:_so what should we do about it?

_ProfessorX:_I'd like to ask them questions about how they like being an X-man

_CanadianClaws:_how? Because that'll be one awkward team meeting

_ProfessorX:_exactly how we are communicating now

_CanadianClaws:_one problem… Ur name is a little apparent

_ProfessorX:_I've found a way to sign on as anonymous users

_CanadianClaws:_ this'll end well

_ProfessorX has signed off of chat room 1_

_CanadianClaws has signed off of chat room 1_

**Chat room 2**

_Shades826 and MindOverMatter have signed on to chat room 2_

_Shades826:_hey baby

_MindOverMatter:_Scott, I asked you not to call me baby in front of the other students

_Shades826:_ I don't c any other students here

_MindOverMatter:_ ughh, ur such a guy

_Shades826:_ well yeah I'd hope so

_MindOverMatter:_ haha me 2

_FuzzyElf33 is requesting to join chat room 2_

_Shades826:_do u care?

_MindOverMatter:_no

_Shades826 has accepted FuzzyElf33's request_

_FuzzyElf33:_Gutentag friends

_Shades826:_hey Kurt

_FuzzyElf33:_I was so bored of my homework I had to take a break

_MindOverMatter:_ you sound like tabby

_FuzzyElf33:_haha Tabby doesn't do her homework

_Kitkat94 is requesting to join chat room 2_

_FuzzyElf33 has accepted Kitkat94's request_

_Kitkat94:_HEY everybody :)

_MindOverMatter:_hello Kitty

_FuzzyElf33:_what's going on with you?

_Kitkat94:_avoiding Rogue…Gambit got on her nerves again

_MindOverMatter:_he should really leave her alone

_Kitkat94:_NO WAY! They should totally get together. They love each other I can tell!

_Shades826:_okay Kitty, okay. Calm down

_Kitkat94:_btw I think it's adorable if you call Jean "baby" in front of all the other students

_Shades826:_SEE!

_Anonymous1 is requesting to join chat room 2_

_FuzzyElf33:_anonymous?

_Kitkat94:_well its gotta b someone we know

_MindOverMatter:_we hope

_Kitkat94 has accepted Anonymous1's request_

_Shades826:_hi, who's this?

_Anonymous1:_hey, I'm a mutant like you guys. Ik u guys live at that Xavier building (I've seen u go inside it) what's it like there?

_MindOverMatter:_are u in trouble? U can stay with us.

_Anonymous1:_no, no, nothing like that. I just want to know what u do there

_Kitkat94:_Like we save the world!

_Shades826:_sometimes

_Kitkat94:_and train…a lot

_FuzzyElf33:_so we can save the world

_Anonymous1:_what's training like?

_Kitkat94:_how much time u got?

_Anonymous1:_ enough

_Kitkat94:_well there are the buzz saws

_MindOverMatter:_the laser guns

_FuzzyElf33:_the rope courses

_Shades826:_and of course Wolverine

_Anonymous1:_Wolverine?

_Shades826:_a short, pissed-off Canadian with metal claws who runs our training sessions

_Kitkat94:_haha my first session was like brutal

_Anonymous1:_how so?

_Kitkat94:_I thought I was guna die! But it's all good I didn't =D

_Untouched058 is requesting to join chat room 2_

_FuzzyElf33 has accepted Untouched058's request_

_Kitkat94:_hey rogue! Like u might wanna read the convo first

_Untouched058:_thanks kit

_Kitkat94:_wait for it…

_Untouched058:_KITTY! Will u stop telling the whole effing world that me and Remy r in love!

_Kitkat94:_I'm simply telling the truth

_Untouched058:_don't make me kill u

_MindOverMatter:_to clarify to our guest: she wudnt actually kill her

_Untouched058:_not yet anyways

_Anonymous1:_so what's ur guys' favorite thing about that place?

_Shades826:_the sanctity for mutants it allows

_FuzzyElf33:_the pool

_Kitkat94:_the company :) hehe

_KingOfHearts1 is requesting to join chat room 2_

_Kitkat94:_speaking of company!

_Untouched058:_I hate u

_Kitkat94 has accepted KingOfHearts1's request_

_Kitkat94:_read convo first!

_KingOfHearts1:_yesir!

_KingOfHearts1:_thanks for the support petite mon chere should not be so uneasy about our love, oui?

_Untouched058:_Gambit! We r not in love! I can't believe u followed me to a chat room

_KingOfHearts1:_I'd follow u anywhere

_Untouched058:_howtouching

_FeraCaeruleis__is__requesting__to__join__chat__room__2_

_Shades826:_who's that?

_MindOverMatter:_no idea

_Kitkat94 has accepted FeraCaeruleis's request_

_MindOverMatter:_ hello

_FeraCaeruleis:_who thought it'd be funny to dye me red?

_Kitkat94:_huh?

_FeraCaeruleis:_it's Hank and I've been dyed RED. I look like Gossamer from the Looney tunes

_Kitkat94:_Ahahahaha! Sorry but that's funny

_IceIceBaby is requesting to join chat room 2_

_FuzzyElf33 has accepted IceIceBaby's request_

_FuzzyElf33:_hey man

_FeraCaeruleis:_did u put red dye in my shower Bobby?

_IceIceBaby:_Gotta go!

_IceIceBaby has signed off of chat room 2_

_FeraCaeruleis:_that answers that. In the words of Mark Twain "We ought never to do wrong when people are looking"… excuse me

_FeraCaeruleis__has__signed__off__of__chat__room__2_

_KingOfHearts1:_Iceboy's in for a rude surprise

_Kitkat94:_uhhh, its Iceman

_KingOfHearts1:_sure petite

_Shades826:_I'd better make sure he doesn't do anything stupider than what he already did. Bye!

_Shades826 has signed off of chat room 2_

_FuzzyElf33:_mission impossible right there. I gotta get back to my homework

_FuzzyElf33 has signed off of chat room 2_

_KingOfHearts1:_wanna hit the pool Rogue?

_Untouched058:_not with u

_KingOfHearts1:_its 95 degrees and ur in a hoodie, u gotta be smoldering

_Untouched058:_so I'll take a cold shower…ALONE

_KingOfHearts1:_:(

_Untouched058:_not guna work Swamp Rat

_Kitkat94:_C'mon Rogue! It'll b fun

_Untouched058:_whatever, but if u drown I take no responsibility

_KingOfHearts1:_Deal

_Untouched058 has signed off of chat room 2_

_KingOfHearts1 has signed off of chat room 2_

_Kitkat94:_like Imma watch this ;) p.s. glad they can't read that!

_Kitkat94 has signed off of chat room 2_

_MindOverMatter:_and that's basically a normal day here

_Anonymous1:_Interesting

_MindOverMatter has signed off of chat room 2_

_Anonymous1:_very interesting

_Anonymous1 has signed off of chat room 2_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XMENXMEN EVOLUTION**

**thanks for reading and reviewing  
><strong>

**The Brotherhood is next!  
><strong>

**By the way Fera Caeruleis is beast of blue in Latin**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY EVERYONE

I know its been like two months since I've updated but I've been really busy.

Anyways, sorry! And enjoy chapter four of chat room fun featuring the brotherhood!

R&R!

* * *

><p><em>Kitkat94:<em> Kitty

_Untouched058: _Rogue

_Explosions321:_ Tabby

_KingOfHearts1: _Remy

* * *

><p><em>RockYourWorld99: <em>Lance

_FasterThanYou:_ Pietro

_T.O.A.D.: _Toad

* * *

><p><span>Chat room 1<span>

_Kitkat94 and RockYourWorld99 have logged on to chat room 1_

_Kitkat94: _heyy lance

_RockYourWorld99: _Hey Kitty

_Kitkat94: _Like how's it going on ur end of the war?

_RockYourWorld99: _Let's not talk bout that. Let's talk about us.

_Kitkat94: _Lance…

_RockYourWorld99:_ C'mon Kitty

_Kitkat94: _Lance we aren't together, remember?

_RockYourWorld99: _So? What are you doing Saturday night?

_Kitkat94: _I'll like b with Rogue

_RockYourWorld99: _Come to a movie with me. Where's the harm in that?

_Kitkat94: _I…

_RockYourWorld99: _C'mon Kitty just one movie

_Untouched058 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_Kitkat94 has accepted Untouched058 request_

_Kitkat94: _Rogue!

_Untouched058: _ummm, hey kit

_RockYourWorld99: _Haven't talked to you in awhile Rogue

_Untouched058: _Last time we talked u didn't say much Lance…

_RockYourWorld99: _maybe cuz I was unconscious on the ground

_Untouched058: _ehhh…maybe. And btw did NOT need ur memories in my head

_RockYourWorld99:_ …..

_Untouched058: _what u do at night is ur own business

_Kitkat94: _Soooooo Rogue we still on for Saturday?

_Untouched058: _yeah

_Kitkat94: _See? I can't go Lance

_RockYourWorld99: _Thanks Rogue

_Untouched058: _Hope you don't expect an apology

_FasterThanYou is requesting to join chat room 1_

_RockYourWorld99 has accepted FasterThanYou request_

_FasterThanYou: _heyyeyy slllowwww pooookessss

_RockYourWorld99: _Sup Pietro?

_FasterThanYou: _awwwww lllaanncceee uuu sstrrrruucckk ouuttt aagggainnn

_Kitkat94: _like y r typin like that?

_RockYourWorld99: _he types super fast and it ends up looking like that

_RockYourWorld99: _he looks like a spaz when typing

_FasterThanYou: _lleeasssttt iii ccannn gettt aaaa ggirrll

_Untouched058: _sure you can

_FasterThanYou: _iii ccannnn ttouuucchchh hheerrrr toooooooo

_RockYourWorld99: _Hey man that was uncalled for

_Untouched058: _no no let him say what he wants bc at least I didn't sit around and watch as my dad forced my sister to be taken away to a mental institution

_FasterThanYou: _hhooowwww dddooo yyouuu kknooww tthaattt

_Untouched058: _ive got ur memories too

_Explosions321 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_Kitkat94 has accepted Explosions321 request_

_Kitkat94: _hey tabby

_Explosions321: _HOW ARE MY OLD BUDDIES DOIN? :)

_RockYourWorld99: _Hey tabby

_RockYourWorld99: _miss you round the house

_FasterThanYou: _iimmmmm jjuusstttt aasss hhoootttttt aassss iiiivveeee aalllwwwayyys bbeeennn

_Explosions321: _C'mon guys let's do something

_RockYourWorld99: _I'm good just talking to Kitty right now

_Explosions321: _bbooorrrinnggggg come on hot stuff let's meet up somewhere

_RockYourWorld99: _hot stuff?

_Explosions321: _I was talking to Pietro

_FasterThanYou: _wwhhheeennnn?

_T.O.A.D. is requesting to join chat room 1 _

_Explosions321 has accepted T.O.A.D. request_

_Explosions321: _hey Froggy!

_T.O.A.D.: _yo tab and it's TOAD

_FasterThanYou: _ffrrooogggggyyyy sssuuiittsss uuuu bbbeettteeerrrr

_T.O.A.D.: _hey tab guess who can finally shower in peace

_RockYourWorld99: _and should do it more often

_Untouched058: _agreed!

_Explosions321: _So we going or not speedy?

_FasterThanYou: _lleettsssss ddooooo iittt

_FasterThanYou has signed off of chat room 1_

_Explosions321: _C ya!

_Explosions321 has signed off of chat room 1_

_RockYourWorld99:_ See? It's that easy. Let's get the hell outta here Kitty

_Kitkat94: _Well ummmm

_Untouched058: _u know u want to

_Kitkat94: _whoa whoa since when r u able to tell other ppl what they want when u don't follow ur own desires?

_Untouched058: _o plz Kit it aint that hard to c

_Kitkat94: _I'll do it only if you go on a date with Gambit!

_Untouched058: _u think ur real clever don't u?

_RockYourWorld99: _Plz Rogue

_T.O.A.D.: _yo c'mon

_Untouched058: _what do u haveto gain from this toad?

_T.O.A.D.: _Lance might talk bout something besides her

_Kitkat94: _Imma ask Gambit to join and he'll convince you!

_Untouched058: _Like hell he will

_Kitkat94 has asked KingOfHearts1 to join chat room 1_

_KingOfHearts1 has accepted Kitkat94 request _

_KingOfHearts1: _bonjour petite

_Kitkat94: _Ask Rogue out!

_Untouched058: _he does…everyday

_RockYourWorld99: _Man help me out, kitty will only go on a date with me if Rogue goes out with u

_KingOfHearts1: _now it makes sense *reads convo* now it _really _makes sense

_RockYourWorld99: _C'mon Rogue

_KingOfHearts1: _It's your decision Cherie

_Untouched058: _Since when did u become so chivalrous?

_Kitkat94:_ hehehe

_Untouched058: _don't think ur being sneaky. This is still about u.

_KingOfHearts1: _Cher, regardez á l'extérieur de votre fenêtre**

(**Dear, look outside your window)

_KingOfHearts1 has signed off of chat room 1_

_Untouched058: _Gambit!

_Kitkat94: _Hey! I don't speak French what is it!

_Untouched058: _He's right ou

_Untouched058 has signed off of chat room 1_

_RockYourWorld99: _hey that looks like a date to me. So Kitty can I pick you up in 10?

_T.O.A.D.: _I looked it up! It means dear, look outside your window

_Kitkat94: _ohh fine! Pick me up in 15

_Kitkat94 has signed off of chat room 1_

_RockYourWorld99: _yes!

_T.O.A.D.: _congrats yo

_T.O.A.D. has signed off of chat room 1_

_RockYourWorld99 has signed off of chat room 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>

**If you want this fic to keep going tell me!**

**If you want to see a specific character/scenario tell me!**

**Much love, Bye_  
><em>**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XMEN/XMEN EVOLUTION**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone :)

Got another chapter up because the overwhelming consensus was to keep this fic going and that is what i plan to do!

Added to new characters by review request

so anyways Enjoy :) and as always R&R!

* * *

><p><em>Untouched058: <em>Rogue

_KingOfHearts1: _Remy

_T.O.A.D.: _Toad

_BewareTheWitch:_ Wanda

_TheFiresEverywhere:_ Pyro

* * *

><p><span>Chat Room 1<span>

_Untouched058 and KingOfHearts1 have logged onto chat room 1_

_Untouched058:_ i HATE you

_KingOfHearts1: _oh c'mon chere...that was a fun date

_Untouched058: _that was not a date that was a KIDNAPPING

_KingOfHearts1:_ You can't deny that u had fun 2

_Untouched058: _Yes I can

_KingOfHearts1: _you had fun :)

_Untouched058: _You yanked me from my room through my freikin window then onto ur bike… not fun

_KingOfHearts1: _I took you to the park tho. U love it there.

_Untouched058:_ i HATE you

_KingOfHearts1: _Love u too

Chat room 2

_T.O.A.D. and BewareTheWitch have logged onto chat room 2_

_T.O.A.D.: _please…

_BewareTheWitch: _go away

_T.O.A.D.: _just one

_BewareTheWitch: _I said no

_T.O.A.D.: _please sweetums

_BewareTheWitch: _don't call me that

_T.O.A.D.: _Sweetums :)

_BewareTheWitch: _I'll kill you in ur sleep tonight if you call me that again

_T.O.A.D.: _Babe, ur in my dreams anyways ;)

_BewareTheWitch: _YUCK!

_BewareTheWitch: _That's the only place u'll ever have me

_T.O.A.D.: _yo, lance got a date wit kitty, so dreams do come true

_BewareTheWitch: _not urs

_T.O.A.D.: _not yet…

_BewareTheWitch: _ughhh, I'm leaving

_BewareTheWitch has logged off of chat room 2_

Chat room 1 cont'd

_KingOfHearts1: _How bout tonight I take ya to the fair?

_Untouched058: _wud I meet u downstairs or at my window? :P

_TheFiresEverywhere is requesting to join chat room 1_

_KingOfHearts1 accepted TheFiresEverywhere request_

_TheFiresEverywhere: _Hey Mate!

_KingOfHearts1: _John? I didn't know u were on this

_TheFiresEverywhere: _thought I'd try it out

_Untouched058: _greattttttt now theres two crazy ppl

_TheFiresEverywhere: _Y ello shelia nice to talk to u too

_Untouched058: _try not to light urself on fire today

_TheFiresEverywhere: _it happens

_KingOfHearts1: _Don't u agree homme that it's fun and exciting for me to sweep Rogue off her feet from her window for a fun night?

_Untouched058: _Kitty would agree… but I don't

_KingOfHearts1: _u just don't want to admit u had a good time

_BewareTheWitch is requesting to join chat room 1_

_TheFiresEverywhere has accepted BewareTheWitch request_

_BewareTheWitch: _Thank god

_TheFiresEverywhere: _Ello beautiful

_BewareTheWitch: _Pyro?

_TheFiresEverywhere: _the one and only… y the thank god?

_BewareTheWitch: _I've just escaped toad

_Untouched058: _no more explanation needed

_KingOfHearts1: _u had fun mon Cherie

_TheFiresEverywhere: _this again?

_Untouched058: _Ur insane Remy

_TheFiresEverywhere: _hey now! I'm the crazy one. I worked long and hard for that title

_BewareTheWitch: _insanity can b fun. Lighten up Rogue.

_Untouched058: _have pyro kidnap u from ur bedroom then tell me that

_BewareTheWitch: _with pleasure

_T.O.A.D. is requesting to join chat room 1_

_BewareTheWitch: _NO! He found me. Do not let him in!

_Untouched058 has accepted T.O.A.D. request_

_Untouched058: _oops :) my bad

_T.O.A.D.: _damn yo u didn't make finding u easy

_BewareTheWitch: _that was the point

_KingOfHearts1: _so u want the witch, eh?

_BewareTheWitch: _IDC what he wants

_T.O.A.D.: _u'll get there sweetums

_BewareTheWitch: _No! I'm done. Good bye.

_BewareTheWitch has logged off of chat room 1_

_T.O.A.D.:_ not deterred

_Untouched058: _surprised u know how to use tht word

_T.O.A.D.: _yo whateves. I've got a witch to hunt.

_T.O.A.D. has logged off of chat room 1_

_KingOfHearts1: _So the fair?

_Untouched058: _*sigh* lemme shower then we'll go… and if u try to sneak in again expect a bigger dent in ur thick skull

_KingOfHearts1: _Oui mon cherie… I'll b waiting downstairs

_Untouched058: _ya ya

_Untouched058 has logged off of chat room 1_

_TheFiresEverywhere: _Still in love wit her I see?

_KingOfHearts1: _u have no idea…

_KingOfHearts1: _looks like witchypoo wants u btw

_TheFiresEverywhere: _Wanda?

_KingOfHearts1: _oui homme

_TheFiresEverywhere: _hmmmm

_KingOfHearts1: _Anyway jus' something to think bout. I gotta go man. Gotta clean up a bit 4 Rogue

_TheFiresEverywhere: _Good luck mate

_KingOfHearts1 has logged off of chat room 1_

_TheFiresEverywhere has logged off of chat room 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>

**Again if u want me to keep this going tell me and if you want a certain character/scenario to happen just leave it in the review. **

**Much love everybody,**

**Till next time  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XMEN/XMEN EVOLUTION**


	6. Chapter 6

__Hey everyone :)

So now that I'm on break i will probably be updating a lot more because I've finally got the time to just write :)

I tried to add all the character requests from the reviews i got. Btw thanks for all the great reviews! You all have no idea how much i love reading them and hearing your feedback.

Anyways Enjoy :) and as always R&R!

* * *

><p><em>Untouched058: <em>Rogue

_KingOfHearts1: _Remy

_FuzzyElf33: _Kurt

_Kitkat94:_ Kitty

_IceIceBaby:_ Bobby

_Explosions321:_ Tabby

_AAmagmaAA: _Amara

_2Hot2Handle:_ Roberto

* * *

><p><em>RockYourWorld99: <em>Lance

_FasterThanYou:_ Pietro

* * *

><p><span>Chat room 1<span>

_KingOfHearts1 and Untouched058 have signed onto chat room 1_

_KingOfHearts1: _Rogue

_Untouched058: _No

_KingOfHearts1: _Rogue

_Untouched058: _go away

_KingOfHearts1: _Rogue

_Untouched058: _Don't talk to me

_KingOfHearts1: _Rogue

_Untouched058: _You did that on purpose

_KingOfHearts1: _Rogue I did not

_Untouched058 has been idle for 10 min_

_KingOfHearts1: _Rogue!

_Untouched058: _I said don't talk to me

_KingOfHearts1: _Carnival rides break all the time

_Untouched058: _They break, they don't EXPLODE

_KingOfHearts1: _It wasn't me!

_Untouched058: _Ya of course it wasn't u… that's y at the exact moment we r on the top of the Ferris wheel the control booth magically catches fire

_KingOfHearts1: _It was a nice view

_Untouched058: _That u caused!

_KingOfHearts1: _I did not

_Untouched058: _Ppl could have been hurt

_KingOfHearts1: _No one got hurt

_Untouched058: _Luckily

_KingOfHearts1: _I made it small enuf so no one would get hurt

_Untouched058: _Aha! U admit u did it

_KingOfHearts1: _Ya… but u laughed!

_Untouched058: _I may have chuckled… but only bc ur explosion singed the carnie's hair!

_KingOfHearts1: _He was fine

_Untouched058: _That's y he was runnin round screaming "OH GOD PUT ME OUT!"

_KingOfHearts1: _…

_Untouched058: _u Remy LeBeau are insane

_KingOfHearts1: _in a good way

_Untouched058: _crazy

_KingOfHearts1: _inspired

_Untouched058: _loco

_KingOfHearts1: _passionate

_Untouched058:_ mad

_KingOfHearts1: _now whats wrong with that?

_FuzzyElf33 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_Untouched058: _finally someone that WON'T blow me up

_Untouched058 has accepted FuzzyElf33 request_

_FuzzyElf33: _hey sis

_Untouched058: _whats up Kurt

_KingOfHearts1:_ hey blue

_Untouched058: _don't call him that

_KingOfHearts1: _I call him that all the time

_Untouched058: _not anymore

_KingOfHearts1: _why?

_Untouched058: _because…

_FuzzyElf33: _it's totally fine Rogue

_FuzzyElf33: _I don't mind that name… it's better than elf

_KingOfHearts1: _See?

_Untouched058: _shut up

_Kitkat94 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_FuzzyElf33 has accepted Kitkat94 request_

_Kitkat94: _hey everyone :) I got bored wassssssup?

_Untouched058: _jus read the convo kit

_Kitkat94: _ughhhh more reading? Oh ok

_Untouched058: _give her a sec

_FuzzyElf33: _the anticipation is killing me *sarcastic voice*

_Kitkat94: _HOW ROMANTIC! Gambit, u stopped the Ferris wheel just for rogue! I think that _I'm_ in love with u!

_KingOfHearts1: _merci petite at least one femme appreciates my efforts for Rogue

_Untouched058: _o plz

_FuzzyElf33: _Hey kitty wanna go the fair? Lol

_Kitkat94: _of course!

* * *

><p><span>Chat room 2<span>

_RockYourWorld99 and FasterThanYou have signed into chat room 2_

_FasterThanYou: _sooooo brrrooooo hhooww wwwaasssss uuurrrr llliitttllllleee kkkiityyy ccaaattttt?

_RockYourWorld99: _oh shut up Pietro

_FasterThanYou: _uuuu fffiinnaaallllyy ggggeettttttttt aannnyyywwhheereee wwithhhh hheerrrrrr?

_RockYourWorld99: _Not like I'd tell u

_FasterThanYou: _tthhatttssss aaaaa nooooooooo

_RockYourWorld99: _u get anywhere with tabby?

_FasterThanYou: _ppprrriiivvaatteee iiinnnfooooooo

_RockYourWorld99: _that's a no :)

* * *

><p><span>Chat room 3<span>

_IceIceBaby and Explosions321 have signed into chat room 3_

_IceIceBaby: _sup tab

_Explosions321: _bored :(

_IceIceBaby: _I can change that

_Explosions321: _ya right

_IceIceBaby: _don't believe me?

_AAmagmaAA is requesting to join chat room 3_

_Explosions321 has accepted AAmagmaAA request _

_Explosions321: _heey girl

_AAmagmaAA: _what's up?

_Explosions321: _wanna hit the pool?

_IceIceBaby: _I'm in

_AAmagmaAA: _why not?

_Explosions321: _did I ask u frosty?

_IceIceBaby: _Nope. but ik u want me there

_Explosions321: _u wish

_2Hot2Handle is requesting to join chat room 3_

_AAmagmaAA has requested 2Hot2Handle request_

_AAmagmaAA: _hey Roberto :)

_2Hot2Handle: _hey :)

_AAmagmaAA: _we're about to head down to the pool. Wanna come?

_Explosions321: _well we know whats on their minds

_2Hot2Handle: _sure I'll come

_AAmagmaAA: _cool :)

_Explosions321: _u don't smile that much for just any guy

_AAmagmaAA: _tabs give it a rest

_IceIceBaby: _shes just not as big of a flirt as u ;)

_Explosions321: _flirt? Bobby drake u think imma flirt?

_IceIceBaby: _Prove me wrong

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**If you want to see anything specific tell me**

**If you want me to keep this going tell me :)**

**Much love everyone,**

**Til next time**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XMEN/XMEN EVOLUTION**


	7. Chapter 7

__Hey everyone:)

So I know I haven't updated this story in awhile, sorry!

ANyways, R&R! and enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>DontTouchTheSpikes: <em>Evan

_KingOfHearts1: _Remy

_RockYourWorld99: _Lance

_Kitkat94:_ Kitty

_Untouched058: _Rogue

_FuzzyElf33: _Kurt

* * *

><p><span>Chat room 1<span>

_FuzzyElf33 and DontTouchTheSpikes have signed in to chat room 1_

_FuzzyElf33: _u know u can't hide this forever I mean the prof DOES read minds dude

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _Whatever man I got this under control

_FuzzyElf33: _This is the 3rd class u bombed this yr

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _So what? History's stupid anyways

_FuzzyElf33: _yeah yeah

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _its not like we got a rule about failing to many classes and getting kicked outta here or something

_RockYourWorld99 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_DontTouchTheSpikes has accepted RockYourWorld99 request_

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _whatdya want?

_RockYourWorld99: _hey man screw skool. U know where kitty wandered off to?

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _nope

_FuzzyElf33: _ever think she didn't want to be found by u?

_RockYourWorld99: _watch it blueboy or u'll wake up under a pile of rox!

_FuzzyElf33: _oooh im scared now

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _hey u 2 cool it

_KingOfHearts1 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_FuzzyElf33 has accepted KingOfHearts1 request_

_KingOfHearts1: _Bonjour mon amis

_RockYourWorld99: _why r u here? Don't u have a rogue to annoy?

_KingOfHearts1: _Don't u have a cat to chase

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _seems like all we r missing now is the girls

_FuzzyElf33: _they're usually on by now

_Kitkat94 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_KingOfHearts1: _speaking of cats…

_RockYourWorld99 has accepted Kitkat94 request_

_RockYourWorld99: _hi kitty

_Kitkat94: _hey lance, what r u doin here

_Kitkat94: _oops I meant a ?

_DontTouchTheSpikes:_ he's been looking for u

_FuzzyElf33: _again

_Kitkat94: _gimme a sec guys I wanna read the convo

_Kitkat94: _Gambit u kno im not rly a cat riiigggghhhhhttttt

_KingOfHearts1:_ o of course not petite, the thought never crossed my mind

_Kitkat94: _*eye roll* lol

_RockYourWorld99: _hey look at that. Rogue's not the only girl u can get to roll her eyes at u

_Kitkat94:_ hey b nice

_KingOfHearts1: _its all good petite, don't hurt gambit at all

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _now that's a smooth dude

_FuzzyElf33: _who shud keep his smooth hands off my sister

_RockYourWorld99: _u still on that man?

_FuzzyElf33: _JA

_RockYourWorld99: _typo?

_FuzzyElf33: _German, sry

_RockYourWorld99: _dude u gotta let it go. Girls lik bad guys. Right kit?

_Kitkat94: _well…ummmm… I think rogue's def got a thing 4 gambit

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _we all think that

_FuzzyElf33: _u kno if she logs on now and sees that we are all dead

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _damn didn't think bout tht

_Untouched058 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_FuzzyElf33: _uh oh

_RockYourWorld99: _let her in and take ur punishment like a man

_KingOfHearts1: _Gambit's done nothing wrong. He will let his love in.

_KingOfHearts1 has accepted Untouched058 request_

_KingOfHearts1: _Bonjour chere

_Untouched058: _Cajun I gotta question 4 u

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _yes he'd love to go on a date wit u

_Kitkat94: _and kiss u

_RockYourWorld99: _and screw u

_FuzzyElf33: _lance shut up

_Untouched058: _yeah maybe if Gambit wants to die

_KingOfHearts1: _it's worth it

_Untouched058: _crazyass swamp rat

_Kitkat94: _so like whts ur question rogue

_Untouched058: _WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL MY SHIRTS GAMBIT?

_RockYourWorld99: _Oh man! U stole her shirts? Classic! Nice!

_Kitkat94: _omg Gambit!

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _so I guess ur too mad to care about wht we said in this convo b4 u joined

_Untouched058: _I'll deal wit that later. Right now, REMY LEBEAU I WNT MY SHIRTS BCK

_KingOfHearts1: _come get them

_Untouched058: _r u crazy? U stole everything! Shirts pjs jackets everything! I'm literally in a bra and shorts and I refuse to leave my room til u give me bck my clothes

_RockYourWorld99: _dud genius!

_Untouched058: _ya and im guna rip that brilliant head from its body

_KingOfHearts1: _then ill come to u

_Untouched058: _u got brain damage? Wht makes u believe imma let u in wen im half naked

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _might wanna stop saying how ur not dressed, might b getting him excited.

_Kitkat94: _in a twisted way this is romantic

_Untouched058: _No, the Ferris wheel may have been romantic enuf for me to not care that u lit someone on fire but this is a perverted prank

_FuzzyElf33: _I can get ur clothes back, jus gimme a sec

_KingOfHearts1: _that'd b a wasted effort mon ami

_FuzzyElf33: _y's tht?

_KingOfHearts1: _bc ur thinking of porting into my room, stealing the clothes, and returning them to ur dear sister. BUT the clothes are not in my room

_FuzzyElf33: _then imma find em

_DontTouchTheSpikes: _and ill help

_FuzzyElf33 and DontTouchTheSpikess have signed off of chat room 1_

_Kitkat94: _good luck. lik if u hid them I doubt any of us could find em

_Untouched058: _u overestimate his intelligence kit…and charm

_RockYourWorld99: _we ALL kno that second part aint tru

_Kitkat94: _hahaha she'll never admit tht tho

_KingOfHearts1: _which hurts deeply mon Cherie

_Untouched058: _u may not call me tht til I get my clothes bck swamp rat

_KingOfHearts1: _:(

_Kitkat94: _awwww u mad him sad!

_RockYourWorld99: _hey man jus think that she's still in her bra and thtll make ya smile

_Kitkat94: _Lance!

_Untouched058: _Remy don't u dare post a smile

_KingOfHearts1: _for u chere never

_KingOfHearts1: _u kno u could put on one of Remy's shirts for the time being

_RockYourWorld99: _damn dude ur good

_Untouched058: _stop encouraging him

_FuzzyElf33 is requesting to join chat room 1_

_Untouched058 has accepted FuzzyElf33 request _

_Untouched058: _u find em?

_FuzzyElf33: _Course I did!

_KingOfHearts1: _what?

_FuzzyElf33: _They were hidden behind the paneling of the danger room

_Untouched058: _u sneaky bastard!

_KingOfHearts1: _what can I say mon amour? I'm dedicated

_Untouched058: _or crazy :)

_KingOfHearts1: _then y u smiling chere

_Untouched058: _well u could believe its cuz of u… but its rly cuz now that I have a shirt on I'm goin down to breakfast :)

_Untouched058 has signed off of chat room 1_

_FuzzyElf33: _im doin the same

_FuzzyElf33 has signed off of chat room 1_

_RockYourWorld99: _so close haha

_KingOfHearts1: _don't worry mon ami gambit has many more tricks up his sleeve

_KingOfHearts1 has signed off of chat room 1_

_Kitkat94: _guess its just us

_RockYourWorld99: _wanna go out for breakfast wit me?

_Kitkat94: _well… y not

_RockYourWorld99: _I'll pick u up in 10 :)

_Kitkat94: _kk c ya soon

_Kitkat94 has signed off of chat room 1_

_RockYourWorld99: _yes!

_RockYourWorld99 has signed off of chat room 1_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have Chapter 7 :)<br>**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
><strong>

**To rats xp, I'm sorry there is not a ton of Evan in it but I hope you still liked it.  
><strong>

**Much love,  
><strong>

**Until next time,  
><strong>

**Bye  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XMEN/XMEN EVOLUTION**


End file.
